Nuestra Primera palabra
by kvvillarroel
Summary: Con una casa llena de nietos y con un Hugo a punto de decir su primera palabra, Arthur nos cuenta la historia de como el pequeño Charlie dijo la suya explicando muchas cosas en el camino. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni su mundo ni nada me pertenece salvó la historia, lo demás es todo de la reina JK  
_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre__"Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

El pequeño Hugo jugaba en las piernas de su abuela subiendo y bajando mientras trataba de agarrar su cabello, mientras la pequeña Lily dormía plácidamente en los brazos de el mayor de los señores Weasley.

-Dah… dah…- los balbuceos del pequeño volvían locos a sus abuelos y más aun a su padre.

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Dijo dada!- el pelirrojo levantaba a su hijo subiendo y bajando.

-Ron dada no es una palabra- la castaña lo miraba con reprimenda mientras terminaba de leer la nueva reedición de "Animales Fantásticos" con el nombre de Luna en la portada como co-escritora.

-Ron está entusiasmado por la primera palabra del pequeño Hugo, de seguro será más interesante que la de Ron que fue comida.

Ginny entraba en el cuarto acompañada de un Harry a punto de reír cargado con sumo de calabaza.

-¡Hey!

-Amor estoy seguro que no estabas para escuchar la primera palabra de tu hermano.

-Aun así se que está relacionado con comida.

-La primera palabra de Ron fue papa- intervino su madre antes de la pelea.

-¿Papá?- pregunto dudosa Hermione levantando su mirada del libro.

-No, papa, quería la papa que Molly estaba cocinando.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, todos estallaron en risas a excepción de Ron, el cual emparejo el color de su rostro con el de su cabello.

-Bueno casi todos mis hijos dijeron su primera palabra antes del año- casi por inercia Ron y Ginny se miraron, culpándose entre ellos de ser el que más tarde habló- Ustedes no- su madre casi podía leer sus mentes- Charlie fue el que más se demoró en hablar.

-Siempre fue el más silencioso, incluso más que Percy- su padre miraba el techo como tratando de recordar lo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo- Fue hace mucho tiempo…

Un pequeño Weasley de corto cabello miraba al cielo mientras su hermano mayor corría por de un lado a otro por el pasto persiguiendo pequeños insectos y su hermano menor, lloraba a más no poder en los brazos de su madre, él solo miraba el cielo buscando algo.

Tras un largo día de trabajo Arthur llegaba cansado, pero le había hecho una promesa a su hijo mayor, llevarlo al callejón Diagon para ver las nuevas escobas que habían llegado a los escaparates, así que al momento de ir a buscarlo vio al pequeño Charlie en silencio, mirando el cielo y por unos instantes se le pasó por su cerebro a sus dos hijos mayores vestidos con el uniforme del equipo nacional y su pecho se infló de orgullo y deseo así que también tomó a Charlie y lo llevó al callejón Diagon.

Después de un viaje algo complicado con los polvos Flu, uno de sus hijos perdidos y el otro lleno de hollín, habían llegado finalmente a la tienda de artículos deportivos, en la cual Bill dejó en claro su gusto por el deporte cuando casi babeo la vitrina en la cual se mostraba la nueva escoba, pero el pequeño Charlie lejos de interesarse por la escoba corría en dirección a la tienda de animales donde una lechuza revoloteaba de un lado a otro.

-Al parecer te interesan más los animales- Arthur acariciaba su cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo, Charlie solo negaba mientras agitaba sus brazos como lo hacía la lechuza para volar- Oh… te gusta volar, mira que con las escobas también puedes volar, como una lechuza o mejor como un dragón.

-Dra… Dragón- dijo el pequeño con sus ojos brillantes mirando a su padre.

-¿Qué dijiste mi niño?

-Dragón… ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!- el pequeño Charlie comenzó a saltar casi como volando mientras repetía una y otra vez- ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

Un oh general se escuchó en el cuarto, pero no era de sorpresa, más bien era de comprensión.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…- Ginny asentía a las palabras de su hermano.

-Así que desde niño Charlie estaba obsesionado con los dragones… increíble su primera palabra fue Dragón…- Hermione ya había dejado de lado el libro mientras miraba a su hijo en brazos de su abuelo quien seguía balbuceando.

-Da... Da… Daon… Dragón…

Todos quedaron mirando al pequeño que repetía una y otra vez la palabra que acababa de aprender.

-¿Me debo preocupar de que quedé soltero también?

Todos reían por la broma de Ron, es que al parecer el pequeño Hugo y Charlie tenían varias cosas en común, seguro y cuando se enterase su tío de su primera palabra se volvería su sobrino consentido.


End file.
